


Kitten Support

by MistressMarishka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cat Dads, Fluff, M/M, RK900 is called Richard, Ratings and tags will change as the story progresses, Socially Awkward Richard, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMarishka/pseuds/MistressMarishka
Summary: I was inspired to write this because of ameme.Originally posted onTumblr.AndMoodboardmade by the lovelyeerien.In short, Richard's cat gets Connor's cat pregnant. They're going to be cat granddads.





	Kitten Support

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know how to write but I love writing. Why do I do it? I'm...not sure. It's fun, I guess. Enjoy! :D

Richard paced back and forth in his living room. He was never one for losing his cool but this time he didn't know what to do. His cat had gotten out several times in the last few months and every time he'd change the 'security' around his home to keep his cat from getting out.

That was until he found his cat with the next door neighbor's...and the cat was very much pregnant.

Which meant he had kittens on the way. He wasn't ready to be a grandfather but his cat had a thing for not listening.

Speaking of which, as he paced his fluffy black cat named Shadow with beautiful green eyes continued cleaning himself while and after Richard scolded him for getting the neighbor's cat pregnant.

"Oh geez." Richard sighed. "How am I supposed to tell him that my cat got his pregnant...for God's sakes she's already showing, Shadow."

His cat eyed him before purring and jumping down from the scolding chair and walked off. Richard ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

He had a plan...sorta. It was more of a panicked idea since he was socially awkward and didn't really know how to start conversations with people. Richard had seen his neighbor before. He'd say he was pretty cute. He'd always walk out to the mailbox with his sweet cat in those high shorts...err...yeah.

Richard would wave to him as he leaving for work or coming back, he always wanted to say something...anything, since they were neighbors but he couldn't form the right words.

His 'brilliant' idea didn't have anything to do with speaking. It was perfect...almost. He wrote on a white sheet of paper with a sharpie. Richard would make sure he'd leave it on the boy's doorstep when he leaves. Which was even more awkward because he was looking out the window.

Shadow right beside him, rubbing into his idle hand looking for some affection. Richard nearly gave in but he needed to stay focused. When the door finally opened he felt his heart skip a beat and his grey eyes widened a bit. It was a very hot day, the temperature lingering in the high nineties with humidity. Which was apparent when his neighbor walked out in shorts again.

Boy, did he look good in them too. His legs were long, slender and sun-kissed just like the rest of him. Richard shook his head, he couldn't believe he was being distracted by a pair of legs in this dire moment. He didn't even know his name...

The pampered oriental shorthair cat ran out behind him. Beautiful grey with black stripes. He always loved those with the big floppy ears, it was one his weaknesses. If he hadn't had fell in love with Shadow he might've gotten one of them. The cat kept jumping at his neighbor's legs, probably wondering if she had received something out of the mail just for her. Her belly was plump, Richard gulped, he couldn't tell how many she was expecting, but it was obvious now that he could see himself.

It didn't take long before he was strolling back inside along with the oriental short hair.

Richard waited a moment before bolting outside with his 'idea' in hand.

He left it on his neighbor's doorstep along with a card, his name, and number on it. Richard hit the doorbell several times before taking off back to his own house. As he shut the door panting lightly from running, he went to the window again and watched as he fought to catch his breath.

His neighbor opened the door again, glancing around looking and expecting someone to be standing there. The guy looked down a bit surprised to see a bag of cat food, a note, and a card taped to it. Richard watched as he grinned and took his phone out to snap of picture of it. Then, as if knowing he was watching, turned to the window Richard was peeking out and waved.

Richard's eyes widened again. "He knows...shit." He slowly waved back. Damn, could he have been any more awkward? Then he watched in horror as he put the phone to his ear, still grinning he noted. Richard's phone buzzed in his pocket.

Oh no. This is too soon. Slowly, he closed the blind, sinking into a chair nearby as he retrieved his phone.

Richard answered. "Hello?"

"Hi! Uhhm, this is probably really strange but..." He could hear the hesitation in his voice. "Perhaps it would be better if we talked about this in person."

Richard wanted to say something but he definitely didn't plan on him saying that. Shadow already found his way to lap and claimed it as his resting spot.

"Yes, I suppose we will have to get better acquainted now that we're about to be granddads." The guy laughed a bit on the other end. Richard felt his heart flutter a bit. Strange, he didn't have any feelings for him....did he? He wasn't sure...

"Bring your lovely cat too! I'd love to meet him as well."

"Yes, absolutely. Just give me a few minutes to....freshen up." Richard hoped it would be easier to talk to him in person. He seemed nice, he even laughed at his words.

He didn't really have to freshen up, but he decided to change clothes just in case. He felt a bit overdressed with his black button up shirt and dark grey slacks. Shadow tucked under his right arm and a bottle of wine in the other hand. Richard thought it'd be a nice gift for his neighbor.

Before Richard could press the doorbell, the door opened. His neighbor stood there in an oversized sweater and those damn shorts. His grey eyes snapped back up to his, he felt a bit embarrassed for letting his orbs wander like that.

"I'm Connor, nice to finally meet you!" He announced with his hand extended out.

Richard took it, giving it a firm shake. "Richard. And this." He paused raising the fluffy cat in his arms. "Is Shadow."

Connor's warm brown eyes lit up at the pile of fluff in Richard's grasp. "He's even cuter up close! I....sorry." His eyebrows furrowed suddenly. "I'm so rude, please come in, it's burning up out there." He stepped aside to let him in.

Richard stepped in noting that he was only a few inches taller than Connor.

Shadow fought in his grasp forcing Richard to let go. He ran and immediately found his lover, cuddling up to the oriental short hair.

"Snuggles really likes your Shadow. He's so loving." Connor said as he watched them like a proud mom. "I wish I had known about them, I would've come over sooner. She doesn't get out much, not until she met him," he explained.

Richard stood there awkwardly watching them together, Shadow closing his eyes. Must be comfy there.

"Is that for me?" Connor spoke breaking through the sudden silence in the room.

Grey eyes found brown as he looked up. "O-oh...yes. I thought I should bring something for you as well..." He said handing him the bottle of red. Connor smiled and reached to take the wine from him, their hands brushed each other's but neither reacted to it. Well Richard did, he panicked a bit.

"I can't believe she's showing already. I didn't know Shadow was getting out while I was gone." Richard explained proud with himself that his voice stayed even.

A small pop made him turn towards the kitchen where Connor had gone. He got curious and peered over the cabinet. He was reaching up towards a pair of wine glasses. The large sweater he was wearing began sliding up slowly, Richard cleared his throat. "Uh, let me help you with that." he quickly rounded the wall separating them and appeared near Connor.

"Ah, thank you. I should've just asked. I usually use a step stool." He replied with a smile. Richard returned it, the slight height difference helped him reach the glasses with ease and he placed them down near the bottle. "What kind is it? I don't usually drink, but I suppose this is a special occasion."

A smirk tugged at the taller's lips. "What? Are you a lightweight?" He teased watching in amusement as Connor pouted at him. "...I just try to avoid wine. I only drink...below fourteen percent." he admitted.

"A lightweight." He spoke again as if he was judge delivering a guilty verdict.

Connor's pout increased a bit before he placed a hand at Richard's chest and shoved him. A playful move, he noted. But he saw how the shorter tried to hide the pink tinting his cheeks. Neither of them spoke about the touch, instead, Connor moved to start pouring the dark red liquid into clear glasses. He handed Richard's first and they went to the sofa.

"I adopted Shadow from the local shelter, he was a stray someone had cared for but eventually had to leave him when they moved," Richard spoke after taking a sip.

Connor was watching when he drank from the glass, he immediately took a sip himself. He didn't want to admit it but the man was right about him being a lightweight, the drink burned his chest a little as it went down. He would be sure only to have this one glass tonight.

"He's beautiful, Richard. You must spoil him a lot."

"Too much." He replied taking a glance at his resting cat. The two hadn't moved since he walked in the door.

"Snuggles was a gift from my dad. I always had a weakness for the big ears and that was pretty much all it took for me to fall for her. I was looking into getting a cat myself, but I'm juggling work and taking classes on the side. This is my dad's older house which he pretty much fixed up for me so I wouldn't have to live in an apartment all by myself, I'm thankful for that. He moved up north when he got promoted to chief of police in Detroit and I didn't make any friends so I rarely go out and....uhh...." He finally looked up from his glass to see Richard staring with widened eyes. "Sorry! I'm oversharing and I-"

Richard waved it off with a small laugh. "No, no. It's alright. It's good we're getting to know each other since we're going to be grandfathers."

Connor burst out into laughter. "Right, we're so young." he covered his mouth to stifle another fit.

"Do you know how many we're having?" Richard asked, he was mostly keeping his cool but his hands had already starting to sweat. Their cats brought them together and now he was preventing his mind from saying the obvious.

"Oh! The doctor said she's having six. Everything is great with her."

"Six kittens," Richard repeated mostly to himself. He loved cats so he didn't mind, he just wished he had known Shadow was getting out and hopefully he hadn't gotten any more cats pregnant.

"So tell me more about future granddad Richard," Connor spoke interrupting his thoughts. His smile was so sweet, it was starting to get to him.

"There's really nothing special about me. I'm mostly a workaholic, so I don't get out much either. I just identify how someone died is all, it's quite boring..."

A sudden gasp from Connor made him look up from his glass again.

"No way, you're a...a..."

"Forensic Anthropologist."

"Right! I was going to say Coroner." A little giggle escaped his lips. "It's way better than my job anyways, I'm just a librarian..." He seemed in awe of the difference in occupations but he was staring with so much interest he had to bite into his lip.

Richard caught the action with his silver eyes, amused at how Connor had to force himself not to explode with questions. "I don't mind you asking about it." He said and those brown eyes literally lit up.

Connor still hesitated a bit. "I...I didn't want to bombard you...and end up being annoying." That bit surprised him. Seems he revealed one of his insecurities. Richard would have to remind himself not to profile his new friend, that would be rude.

"Ask away, I won't be annoyed," Richard replied taking a few more sips from his glass, it was nearly empty compared to Connor's which was mostly full.

The shorter scooted closer but drank off of his wine before talking. "Your job seems, grotesque, how do you do it?"

Richard placed his glass down. "I'm immune to it, I suppose. Even when I was taking the course in college, none of it bothered me. Though they're used to people quitting the classes because of it."

"I have to know, which one was the goriest?"

The taller raised a brow, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Connor smiled but the uncertainty was clear in his expression. "Y...yes."

"Alright. There was an accident involving a road sign. And I don't mean the small ones you drive past, the highway signs." Connor covered his mouth and his eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Remember that powerful storm we had a few months back? Knocked the whole thing down. At an angle, the sign fell, sliced right through a little Mazda car and decapitated the victim. There were other cars that were involved in the incident."

"No fucking way..."

"They had a hard time finding the head, but it wasn't far away from the accident."

Connor was in disbelief staring at him like he had just heard the script to a horror movie, like Final Destination.

"It was also all a lie."

"Richard!" Connor shouted and nearly spilled his drink. This time Richard was the one that was laughing, especially at his reaction. "I'm sorry, Connor." His apology seemed sincere but him almost splitting his sides, made him sort of laugh too. Though he was embarrassed at how easily he fell for that.

"But in all seriousness, I haven't seen anything like decapitation yet. Just minor things like stabbing, bullet holes."

Connor eyed him a bit, to make sure he was actually telling the truth this time.

"Speaking of all seriousness, the bag of cat food." Connor felt a devious smirk at how quickly Richard's facial expression changed. He was sure he was blushing from embarrassment. "Uh..." he honestly didn't think it out, he also couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Socially awkward, huh?" Connor broke through his thoughts, grey eyes fell on him. Richard nodded. "So am I, don't worry."

He was relieved, finally. But now that he was looking at Connor, he felt his heart skip a beat. Connor blushed, the feeling must be mutual. He was the first to move, scooting closer to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Richard could feel the heat in his face for sure now. "Thank you."

"I...I'm sorry. I would've come over sooner..."

Connor put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Your 'idea' was really cute." He smiled, trying to reassure him. Richard nodded. Their staring was interrupted by a series of meows, they both turned seeing Snuggles on her back and meowing towards the couch where they both sat.

"She's hungry," Connor said placing his glass of wine on the table before standing. He walked past Richard into the kitchen. Richard kept watching the two cats, Shadow was licking Snuggles' head, probably trying to calm her. "He's more affectionate towards her than he is me," Richard said Connor laughed from the kitchen as he got the food from the pantry.

"Are you jealous?" Connor asked with a big grin, once Richard could see him.

He was, Shadow was _his_ baby, but it seems he was replaced. "Fatherhood comes first." He replied. Connor kneeled, pouring the food into Snuggles' bowl. Shadow approached him, placing his paws on Connor's knee. The boy smiled and started petting him.

Richard frowned. "Spoiled."

"He's so handsome, just like his owner. The only difference is the fluff."

Richard wasn't sure what to make of that comment, but he'd take it as a compliment. He knew Connor didn't know how much of an asshole Shadow could be. "Thank you. Snuggles is a darling sweetheart, just like her owner."

Connor turned to him with a sheepish smile. "You're terrible at flirting."

Richard inhaled sharply as his eyes widened. He was offended, but he knew it was also the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :) Feel free to hmu on tumblr [rk-869](https://rk-869.tumblr.com/)


End file.
